bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
The Relaxation Integration
"The Relaxation Integration" 'is the third episode of the eleventh season of the American sitcom ''The Big Bang Theory. The episode aired on Monday, October 9, 2017. Summary While Sheldon struggles with picking a wedding date, Amy suggests that he learn to relax. Meanwhile Raj and Stuart fight over one of Bernadette's co-workers. Extended Plot While having dinner in apartment 4A, Sheldon mentions that he sent everyone a wedding "save-the-date" email for eighty separate dates since picking a unique date to get married was a textbook organizational problem. Amy thought they had chosen June 15, but that is just after Flag Day and Sheldon thinks that everyone will be partied out. The date can't be near someone's birthday, Comic-Con or a famous person's birth or death. Leonard suggests at Comic-Con causing Penny, Bernadette and Amy to say "No!" simultaneously. Sheldon is dreaming that he walks into the kitchen where Amy announces that they are out of Apple-Jacks. Sheldon doesn't care and says "Whatev." He also claims to like smooth Jazz and starts playing the coronet. Amy wakes up beside him because Sheldon is playing the coronet out loud in his sleep. At the [House, Bernadette mentions that she is going out for non-alcoholic drinks with a new female co-worker. She wants to dispel the office rumors that she is mean. Bernadette refuses to set up the single woman with either Raj or Stuart. At least she wants to get to know her before she ruins her life with one of their friends. Amy is having tea with Leonard and Penny telling them about Sheldon talking in his sleep and how relaxed he is unlike his usual uptight personality. She feels that the wedding plans are putting too much pressure on Sheldon. Penny thinks that all people dream about things they'd like to do in real life. Of course Penny only dreams about being Leonard's wife she claims nervously. Bernadette is visiting with Ruchi, her new Indian co-worker. She is new the area and finds everyone so nice. Raj and Stuart show up and introduce themselves. In apartment 4B, Sheldon has found the perfect day, only it's 21 years in the past and one of the Dr. Who's died on that day. Amy appreciated that Sheldon is trying to make the wedding perfect; however, it is also making him miserable. Amy suggests that he tries to relax, kick-back and say "Whatev." Sheldon gets upset that she won't finish the word and Amy stomps off going "er..er..er!" At the bar, Raj is trying to connect with Ruchi since they are both from India. They start to discuss their work and end up describing each other's faults. That night Amy is recording Sheldon's sleep talk about him uncharacteristically enjoying being in public pools, the beach and seagulls. She plays the recordings to Leonard and Penny who think that he sounds crazy. Sheldon wanders in the apartment and thinks that he guy on the recording is an idiot. Sheldon is not happy when he learns what Amy did. She tells Sheldon that she was worried and that he may be exhibiting part of his repressed personality. Sheldon runs out saying that she makes noise when she spells and he didn't accuse her of making noise in her sleep or repressing her inner chainsaw. At the comic book store Raj and Stuart are arguing about which of them should pursue Ruchi. They wondered what Bernadette thought and she was just peeved that Howard told "those idiots" where she was. Leonard thinks that Ruchi should have a word on the subject and that it is probably, "No." Both Raj and Stuart agree to meet with her as friends and then they'll see what happens. Down in the laundry room, Sheldon is upset about his sleep talking and is not doing his laundry on laundry night. Penny thinks that he is stressed about getting married and how big a change that is. Maybe his brain is trying to tell him that he should relax some. Penny suggests that he start out small like take a yoga class. Sheldon decides to try wearing flip-flops, the official footwear of laid-back people}]. And he needs to get a Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Episodes Category:Amy Category:Bernadette Category:Penny Category:Penny Hofstadter Category:Leonard Category:Howard Category:Raj Category:Sheldon Category:Leonard & Penny Married Category:Shamy Category:Howard-Bernadette Category:Season 11 Category:Penny has a job Category:Halley Wolowitz Category:Raj Talks Without Alcohol Category:Autumn episodes Category:Card Games